I Just Love You
by Nina1015
Summary: Thanks to a misunderstanding, Rukia is totally broken. Now is up to Ichigo to explain her what really happened before it is too late. Would he be able to do it? Read to find out! IchiRuki. I know, the summary sucks xD, but it's better than it sounds :


_Hello Guys!_

_I'm here with my first English fanfic YAY! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. It's a cute little thing I had written a while ago, and decided to translate it and publish it. Enjoy it and thanks for reading!'_

_Nina~_

_BTW:_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

I Just Love You

A storm was hitting the city of Kurakara. The sky was covered with thick, dark clouds and a heavy rain was falling. The worse wasn't there yet. All the stores were closed, the students had been sent home early, and no one dared to be out with this crazy weather. Well, everyone but Kuchiki Rukia.

The black-haired shinigami was sitting in a bench at some empty park. She was soaking wet from head to toe. The raindrops falling on her mixed with her own tears. Yes, the grate Kuchiki Rukia, was crying. Her beautiful purple eyes were red and puffy, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears

'_I was such an idiot. Why did I ever thought that someone like him could be in love with someone like me? I should've never come here. I should've known that listening to my heart was going to get me into this situation.'_

More tears were rolling down her face while she brought her knees to her chest and lay her head in them. It was cold, she was shivering and her lips were purple. Every minute she felt colder and colder. She hugged her legs closer to chest, in an attempt to feel warmer. The wind has started to blow, and Rukia knew that in any minute the storm was going to start. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to stay there and cry her eyes out. It was pathetic, really. But that's all that she wanted to do. Maybe she would just stay there and hope that the winds of the storm would just take her away.

'_I guess this is how it feels to have your heart broken. I should've listen to my brother, he was right after all.'_

The cold had started to get unbearable. She was dressed only with a white skirt and a t-shirt, so there wasn't much covering her body. Her brain was screaming for her to move and go home, but her body didn't seem to react. She just stood there, not moving at all. She felt that the sky was the only person who understand how she was feeling and decided to cry with her. Lighting and thunder were starting to make their appearance. No expecting it, Rukia jumped when she heard the first thunder. But she made no attempt to move.

Rukia closed her eyes for a second, trying to get the tears to stop. At that moment, she felt a warm coat being dropped on her shoulder and an umbrella protecting her from the rain. She didn't had to look up to the person holding the umbrella, she knew who it was just by the smell of the coat. A smell she loved so much.

"Here you are midget. I was looking for you all over the city. You have no clue how worried I was" that voice, a voice that could cause Rukia to totally melt just by listening to it. She kept her head on her knees, not wanting to look up to the owner of the voice. She didn't want him to notice that she had been crying.

"Leave Ichigo, I don't want to talk to you or to anyone. I just want to be by myself" her voice was breaking with every word she said. That's when Ichigo realized how bad she had been crying.

"Come on, lets go home. It's cold out here and you are soaking wet. You can get sick or something. We can talk at home. Besides it looks like the storm is going to get ugly" Ichigo said reaching out to grab one of Rukia's hands, but she just pushed him away.

"Go away!" Rukia screamed "I don't want to see you"

"Too bad, because I'm not going anywhere without you" Ichigo bend down to her level. He placed his hands on Rukia's cheek and slowly moved her head so he could look at her face. He saw her red eyes and the sad look on her eyes. He felt like shit. Because he knew he was the reason why Rukia is in this state. No matter how bad he felt, he needed to get Rukia to a safe place before the storm got to them.

"Well then, if you are not going to leave I will" as soon was Rukia stood up from the bench, she felt dizzy. Everything around her was spinning. Next, everything just went black.

Ichigo notice that Rukia was about to faint. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and catch her before she hit the ground. Ichigo fixed the coat that was laying on her shoulders, making sure it covered the rest of her small body. Carefully, Ichigo picked her up and started to walk towards their apartment. Fortunately the park where Ichigo found Rukia wasn't that far from their apartment, so he was able to get there before the storm got any worse.

The only thing that Rukia was conscious of is that she was warm, and a very heavenly smell. She didn't felt or heard any raindrops. Curious, she opened her big eyes to found out that she wasn't in the park bench. Instead, she was in a very organized room with pastel yellow walls, hugging a pillow. She was covered with a thick and warm blanket. When she tried to move, she found out that she felt pretty sore. Slowly, she was able to sit in the bed. Looking around the room she saw a few medicine books and that's when it hit her. She was in Ichigo's room, hugging his pillow. Well, more like Ichigo's and hers. After all, they had been living together for almost a year now.

Rukia also notice that instead of wearing her soaked clothes, she was wearing one of Ichigo's shirts and her favorite purple sweatpants. She assumed Ichigo changed her when they got to the apartment. Rukia wanted to slap herself. She was mad at Ichigo, or at least that what she wanted. But yet, here she was, laying on their bed and wearing his shirt.

'_When in the world did I became this pathetic?'_

Before she had a chance to further think her question, Ichigo walked in, carrying two cups of hot tea.

"Good to see that you finally woke up. Here I made you some tea. It should bring down the fever" said Ichigo while handing her a cup.

'_Fever? What fever?'_ out of instinct, Rukia touched her forehead. Yes, she did had a fever. Ichigo laughed at this.

"What? You thought that standing in the freezing rain for a couple hours wasn't going to get you sick? You are lucky it's just a small fever are not something worse. You had no idea how worried I was" by looking at his eyes, Rukia was able to tell that he was telling the truth.

As much as Rukia wanted to apologize to him for making him worry, she didn't. She was still mad at him. Looking down at her tea, she took a sip. Her throat hurts, but the liquid still works wonders in the rest of the body.

"Gomen" said Ichigo after a couple minutes of silence. This took Rukia by surprise, she wasn't expecting him to apologize. "I know you are very mad at me at you have all the right to be that mad. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want to explain to you what really happened."

Rukia look down at her lap, feeling tears forming in her eyes once again.

"There is nothing to explain Ichigo, I clearly saw what happened" her voice was hoarse due to the cold and fever.

The memories of what had happened earlier invaded Rukia's brain. She and Ichigo go to the same college. Although, they both still worked for the Soul Society as shinigamis, they decided to stay in Kurakara until they were needed in the Soul Society. They both tried to lived normal lives, at normal as it gets when you have hollows after your ass any other day. So she and Ichigo decided to go to college. Ichigo was studying to become a doctor while she was, well she really didn't know what she was doing but she was doing something. Everyday, Ichigo would wait for her to go home together, but today something has different.

Today, when Rukia was going to meet Ichigo at their usual meeting place, she saw him, kissing some other girl. Rukia's heart broke. She really didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to go and beat the living daylights out of the girl, and another part wanted to scream and cry and run away from the scene. And that was what she did. She ran away. She couldn't face anyone. The man she loved, the one that she had trust like no one before, betray her that way. It hurts. It hurts more than Rukia would ever admit.

"I know you saw what happened, but things aren't they way you think they are. Please just let me explain" Ichigo look directly into Rukia's eyes, and she did the same thing. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was truly sorry for what had happen. She also saw that he was being honest with her.

She just nodded, as if telling him that it was ok for her to explain whatever had happened.

"The girl with whom you saw me, her name is Hikari. She is in my biology class. She has been a pain in the ass for as long as I've known her. No matter what I do or say, she just won't leave me alone. I didn't told you about her because I know you. I knew the minute I told you about her you would kick her sorry ass to the point where not even her parents would recognize her. Today, while I was waiting for you, she came up to me and asked me on a date. I reminded her that I had a girlfriend. But then out of the blue, she kissed me. I was shocked. Then I realized you were standing there and that's when I figure why she had done it. By the time I was able to get her off of me without hurting her, you were gone. I looked for you everywhere but couldn't find you. I was coming home, hoping that you would be there, and found you at the park" Rukia didn't know what to feel. She knew that Ichigo wasn't lying. She felt angry, but not with Ichigo, but with herself. She couldn't believe that she doubted him.

Again, Rukia felt tears leaving her eyes. Honestly, what was wrong with her today? All she had done all say was crying. Ichigo put both of his hands of Rukia's cheeks and cleaned off the tears.

"Rukia, I thought you knew by now that you are the only one I love. That you are the only one that makes me feel like my heart is going to beat out off my chest. I love you, and no other other in this world, or in any other, is going to change that. Is that clear?" Rukia was shocked. It was very rare for Ichigo to say words like those. Ichigo, normally, didn't really expressed his feeling, yet he always made sure that he showed them. It was the things that he did for Rukia that let her know how much he truly loved her, even when he never really said it outloud. But that declaration right there, that was all that Rukia needed.

What happened next, it was something that Ichigo wasn't expecting. Rukia hugged him. She hugged him with such a strength that he felt she was going to hug his lungs out. Smiling, he wrapped around her little waist.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I should've let you explain things from the start. I'm so sorry I doubted you" after her apology, she kissed him.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile within the kiss. God, how much he loved this girl in front of him. That same girl that had totally changed his world. The same girl that gave him the power to protect those he loved, herself included. Yes, no one would be able to ever replace the girl in his arms. Because he was sure that no other girl would ever make him feel this way.

"I'm assuming that I'm forgiven right?" asked Ichigo once the kiss was broken. Rukia just nodded. Softly, Ichigo made Rukia lay down on the bed again.

"You should rest some more if you want that fever to go away fast. I'll wake you up once dinner is ready" after kissing her forehead, Ichigo was ready to go and catch up on some homework, but Rukia stopped him from doing so.

"Please stay, at least until I fall asleep" Rukia was feeling kinda sleeping. She assumed Ichigo had put some medicine on the tea that made her sleepy. Ichigo smiled and took one of her hands.

"Alright, I'll stay right here until you fall asleep" with a smile on her face, Rukia closed her eyes, falling asleep a lot faster than she thought she would.

Ichigo smiled at the sleeping figure of his girlfriend. He kissed her forehead once.

"I love you Rukia, please never forget that" and with those words, he went off to do his homework. After all, with this storm it looks like they would have to stay home for a while, and he knew Rukia wasn't the type of person to just stay still and do nothing. Yes, these day would be quite fun.

_There you have it guys!_

_I hope you enjoyed it. Just a cute little thing right? Thanks for reading! ^^_

_Nina!~_


End file.
